wolforumfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Roleplay (IC) You can have as many characters as you want, but if the pack you join says you can only have a certain amount in that pack, you can only choose that amount to roleplay as. So if your pack says you can only have 3 characters in that pack, and you have 5 characters, you can only choose 3 to roleplay as in that pack, and 2 cannot. You cannot kill someone else's character without their consent. Please choose creative names. Please don't choose those names that come to mind instantly like "Moon", "Fang", "Claw", etc. Please choose a character picture that isn't already used by another character. Your character can be powerful, but not immortal! All characters can die, so please don't make your wolf way too powerful. Please do not spam on the forums, make spam pages, or spam on anyone elses' pages. No swearing! Minor swear words are okay, but please don't have a sailor's mouth. Please make a character page when you first start roleplaying here. You must have a main character (the one you mainly roleplay as). On your main character's page, please have "(your username)'s main character)" somewhere on the page. Wolforum is a fantasy roleplay, so you can have wings, accessories, unnatural colors, horns, magic, etc, but please don't go overboard! To see the current list of Wolforum species, please go here: Species. To request to add your own species, please go here: Request Species. You are allowed to make a pack, but please don't make them too big, or too small. Your pack cannot exceed 35 members, and if your pack has no members after a week it will be deleted until you can recruit some. You are allowed to be a loner or a rogue. If you are an assassin, please don't barge into people's roleplays and start killing all of them. While this is usually what some assassins have to do, please enter the roleplay without making it too dramatic. You have to make an entrance first! If you are making a free roleplay, that means anyone can join without permission, no matter who they are or what pack they're in. If you don't want this to happen, please make a private roleplay, which means only people you want to join, like your pack, can roleplay there and nobody else. If you are having a free roleplay, please add a page with a title that describes your roleplay and at the end put (Free RP). For example: "Loner Roleplay (Free RP)". If you are having a private roleplay, please add a page with a title that describes your rolelpay and at the end put (Private RP) or (Pack Only). For example: "WolfPack Roleplay (Private RP)" or "Wolfy's Roleplay (Friends Only)". Free roleplays do not need to have a plot. They can just be roleplays for anyone to join for fun. But if they do have a plot, make sure to put it on your roleplay's page. After a roleplay is finished, you can keep the page there, but please categorize it as Past Roleplays. Non-Roleplay (OOC) Respect is a must. Remember the golden rule. You must respect others in OOC. In roleplay or IC, it is okay if your character is rather hostile, but do not go overboard, fighting and killing others for no reason. If there is a bad argument in OOC that won't stop, private message a noble right away. Please be active on Wolforum at least once a week so we know you're still roleplaying here. If you are going to be inactive for a certain amount of time (going on vacation, etc) please notify us. If you're inactive but didn't warn us then your characters may be deleted by staff. You are allowed to have wolves available for others to roleplay as (adoptables), but please don't make too many. Also, you must give information about your adoptable: Its name, gender, age, and what pack it's in. If you want to roleplay as someone's adoptable, leave a message under it saying that you want to roleplay as it. The person who made the adoptable will choose who gets to roleplay it. Please don't make adoptables in your pack without permission from your alpha. No overmaging. Overmaging is when your character uses magic that is way too powerful. For example, wielding an ability that allows you to kill someone immediately, poisoning someone by biting them, or creating random severe natural disasters. While you are allowed to have poison, it cannot be severe enough to kill the opponent. You can also create disasters but they cannot be way too big, and cannot be cast on too many targets. You can make a small tornado but it cannot be a huge one. We are fantasy, so we do have healing abilities and unique markings, etc, here and there. But don't overmage please. Please do not advertise any of your packs on pages where it's not allowed. The only place that you can advertise your pack is the page Packs. You can invite some people through PM, but no harassing, and no constantly asking every single person on Wolforum. DO NOT steal our content. If we find you stealing, we will immediately report you if it is not removed within a given time. If you want to use something, ask for permission. If someone is bullying, offending, or harassing you, ask them to stop. If they refuse, immediately report it to a staff member. If someone asks you to stop doing something because it offends them, stop immediately. Absolutely NO mate begging. You can get mates through roleplay, but don't go around asking every single person to be your mate. This annoys people.